


Of match-making super villains and sex pollen

by lozinja



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozinja/pseuds/lozinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have graciously decided to grant you the privilege of being the first recipients of my little… concoction."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of match-making super villains and sex pollen

**Author's Note:**

> The sex pollen fic that no-one asked for. Because apparently giving this fandom all its trope-y fics is going to be my contribution

This was a first. Eggsy and Harry sat in a clear walled cell while their latest mark and his minions gloated at them from the other side. And the prick was fucking _monologuing._

Eggsy has never felt more like James Bond in his life.

He and Harry had been sent to infiltrate the corporation of one Max Fitzgerald, enigmatic billionaire (and why were they always enigmatic billionaires? Talk about playing to type), suspected of manufacturing a chemical that he was planning on releasing into the houses of parliament. They’d been able to track down the compounds of the chemical and the dates for when the chemical would be dispersed, but had been captured by Fitzgerald’s surprisingly efficient security before they could go after Fitzgerald himself. 

“I have done my research on you, Mr Hart” Fitzgerald gloated “And I have seen the way you dote of your little puppy. Such tenderness.”

Eggsy risked a glance at Harry. _What?_

“I think it’s about time you acted upon it, don't you? I have graciously decided to grant you the privilege of being the first recipients of my little… concoction.” The look on his face was kind of unnerving “Mr Hart, I think you might be requiring this.” Fitzgerald walked up to the cell door, opened the food hatch and flung a tube into the cell. Both Eggsy and Harry moved back instinctively, but the package seemed to be harmless.

_Was that lube?_

Eggsy didn’t have much time to ponder the strangeness of it, as with a dramatic flourish of Fitzgerald’s hand he could hear the hiss of gas being pumped into their cell.

With a maniacal laugh, Fitzgerald and his minions strode away. 

“Merlin, report.” Harry’s words were clipped.

Although Eggsy had lost his glasses in the fight that had broken out when they’d been captured, he still had his earwig and so was able to hear Merlin’s reply. “Nothing yet, Arthur. The gas isn’t in a high enough concentration yet to get any concrete readings. I’m trying to reverse the air ducts. Stand by.” 

Eggsy looked over at Harry and fuck, if he was going to die today, he couldn’t think of anyone he’d rather be with more. 

Was it getting warm in here? Eggsy adjusted his tie. Was the mysterious gas doing something to their body temperatures? Maybe Fitzgerald was planning on boiling their blood or something.

“Arthur, do we have a plan?” 

Harry made eye contact for the first time since Fitzgerald had left them, and Eggsy felt his stomach swoop. A fine layer of sweat filmed Harry’s forehead giving his skin a luminous quality and curled his hair in a most unharry-like manner. Harry’s eyes, pupils blown, were dragging themselves down Eggsy’s body like Eggsy was a particularly tasty meal. 

“Harry?”

Harry lunged and crashed his mouth down against Eggsy’s. Eggsy’s brain momentarily shorted out, because this was Harry. Kissing him. Before Eggsy’s mind could get back online and return the kiss, Harry tore himself away, his eyes wild with lust and guilt.

“I apologise, Eggsy.” Harry was struggling to keep his voice level as he backed himself into the opposite corner of their cell. “I don’t know what came over me.” 

“I think I do.” Merlin’s disembodied voice cut off Eggsy’s chance to protest. “Arthur, your heart rate is through the roof and I’m getting a significant increase of testosterone and vasopressin in both of your systems. That gas is somehow triggering sexual arousal.”

_Fuck me. Well at least that explains the lube._

“Thank you, Merlin.” Harry’s words were just as clipped as they had been previously. “Eggsy if you stay on that side of the cell, I should be able to control myself and we may be able to wait out this gas.” 

And fuck that. 

Eggsy took three quick strides over to where Harry stood and took Harry’s face into his hands. “Harry, do you want me?” 

Harry refused to meet Eggsy’s gaze “I don’t see what that-“

“Do. You. Want. Me?” it took everything Eggsy had not to grind himself up against the bulge he could feel in Harry’s pants where they were pressed together. 

Harry’s breath hitched and he met Eggsy’s molten gaze. “Yes.”

“Oh thank fuck for that.” The breath rushed out of Eggsy with the sheer relief of it. Eggsy kept hold of Harry’s face and tilted it to a better angle “I’m gonna kiss you now.” 

The kiss was obscene, all tongue and teeth and months and months and fucking _months_ of repressed lust. Eggsy moaned into Harry’s mouth, one hand moved from cupping Harry’s face to grip at his spectacular arse. Distantly, Eggsy could hear Merlin hastily telling them that he was going to turn the comms off while he looked for a way for them to escape. Both men ignored him completely, intent on the taste of each other. 

They only broke apart when the need to breathe became too great, panting against each other’s mouths. The hot gust of Harry’s breath against his moist lips made Eggsy shudder. 

“Jesus Harry, I’ve wanted to do that for ages.” Eggsy gasped, fingers scrabbling at Harry’s flies. 

“Do you have any idea how hard it’s been not to just take you?” Harry’s tone was low and urgent as he moved to help Eggsy with his flies. Together they were finally able to get Harry’s trousers opened, and the noise that Harry made when Eggsy reached in to wrap a hand around him was decidedly un-gentlemanly. “Those bloody jeans you insist on wearing. They’re obscene.”

“Oh yeah? And what about you? I ain’t hardly ever seen you out a suit. I feel like one of them Victorian birds when I see a peek of your bloody bare neck.” Eggsy’s grasp on Harry was firm and he jerked the older man off with brutally efficient strokes. 

“I wanna see you naked Harry, I want your hands all over me. I want you to get your cock in me right now.”

And maybe there was something in the gas that increased their strength too, because with a growl, Harry hauled Eggsy up by two capable hands on his arse, carrying him across the room as if he weighed nothing. Eggsy laughed, delighted, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist and grinding down against him until they reached the cell’s single bed. 

Harry threw him down unceremoniously and growled “I want you braced over the end of this bed with your trousers around your knees before I get back with the lubricant. Do I make myself clear?”

“Alright” Eggsy drawled, thrilling at Harry’s demanding tone and scrambling to comply. He braced himself against the end of the bed, bare arse thrust out for Harry’s use, almost whining with impatience.

Harry returned and pressed himself over the curve of Eggsy’s body, cock pressing inexorably against his cleft. 

Harry cracked a hand down on Eggsy’s backside. “That’s for your cheek. Behave yourself.”

“Yessir.” Eggsy gasped, arching into the flare of heat that Harry had left on his arse. “ _Please_ Harry,” the build up of gas in the room was making him frantic now. 

“I’ve got you, just stay still for me.” 

Eggsy could hear Harry crack the lube open behind him, and he spread his legs as far as the confines of the trousers around his ankles would allow. The first touch of Harry’s lubed fingers against his hole had him shying away from the unexpected cold. Harry made a wordless sound of reassurance, but Eggsy was already pressing back, bearing down and taking the two lubed fingers as far as he could. 

Harry swore as his fingers disappeared into Eggsy, but Eggsy was only distantly aware of it. The stretch of Harry’s broad, clever fingers within him seemed to snatch the last of his reason and his pressed back blindly, demanding more. The fingers inside of him parted and _twisted_. A desperate noise caught in the back of Eggsy’s throat, his orgasm already curling in the pit of his stomach.

Harry pressed third finger into him on the upstroke. Eggsy reached down to grip desperately at the base of his cock. “Jesus Harry, stop fucking around. Get in _now_.”

There was the perfect zing of Harry’s teeth pressing into his nape, clearing the fog of lust a little and stopping Eggsy from chasing Harry’s fingers as he pulled them out. Eggsy could fill the gape of his hole, clenching down on nothing and if Harry didn’t fucking get his act together in the next five seconds and fuck him he was going to be-

And then Harry had one hand steadying him at his hip and one guiding his cock into Eggsy. Eggsy’s brain went completely offline as Harry bottomed out in him, head of his cock managing to knock against Eggy’s prostate. 

Later, he would be able to remember snippets of their savage coupling. Harry snapping into him with brutal efficiency and Eggsy reaching blindly behind so he could grasp Harry’s arse to pull Harry into him more thoroughly, snarling and swearing all the while. He remembered coming. Coming so hard that he blacked out momentarily, only coming to when Harry pushed him further over the side of the bed and coming inside him with one last unforgiving thrust. He remembered the two of them toppling sideways, weak with exhaustion and landing in an ungainly heap on the floor. 

 

Eggsy blinked back into awareness to Lancelot’s burr in his ear. 

“Arthur? Galahad? I haven’t turned the visuals back on. I’m going to give you two minutes to get yourselves decent before I do so.”

Eggsy rolled himself away from Harry, wincing when Harry’s softening cock slipped out of him. He reached down and pulled his trousers and pants back up his legs, grimacing as he felt Harry’s come began to trickle out of him. He was going to be all sticky and uncomfortable until they were able to get out of this place. 

When he was done, he looked over at Harry, who had tucked himself back into his trousers and managed to wrestle his sweaty hair back into order. Apart from the flush on his cheeks, Eggsy wouldn’t have been able to tell that less than five minutes ago that Harry had been thoroughly fucking someone if the someone in question hadn’t been him. The bastard. Without needing to look in a mirror, Eggsy was fairly certain he looked like he’d just rolled out a brothel.

“Right.” Merlin’s voice was back on the comms. “Now you’ve both got that out of your system, I’ve managed to reverse the air ducts. You won’t need to worry about being…affected…by Fitzgerald’s gas again. I’ve also managed to hack into his security system and unlock your cell. When you’re out, turn right. The corridor will lead you to their armoury. Get yourselves kitted out.”

“Understood. Thank you Merlin.” Harry’s voice was mission crisp again. 

Eggsy felt his heart drop into his stomach. Fuck. 

Harry looked over and caught Eggsy’s gaze, and the soft expression Harry wore gave him gave Eggsy pause. Harry reached out and cupped Eggsy’s cheek tenderly. 

“It wasn’t the way that I was planning on letting my feelings be known, but they were no less real. I do care a great deal about you, Eggsy.” Eggsy couldn’t help but lean across and kiss Harry then, gently. For all that they had just done, it felt incredibly intimate. 

The moment was broken by an exasperated Merlin. “Quit it, the pair of you. You have a plan to foil. You can profess your undying love for each other on the way home.” 

Eggsy grinned, following Harry to their now opened cell door. 

“Like I’ve said before, Merlin, you’re the governor.”


End file.
